


【FF14|于桑】狞猫（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [50]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *5.0-5.1日常。*联动老鳖头给的图，也是老鳖头的梗w*含R18，禁止未成年人观看。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 6





	【FF14|于桑】狞猫（END）

【1】

“所以我就是说，那两个家伙也不是省油的灯。”

白发男人不怕死地在遗迹洞口大声说话，听得暗之战士一把冷汗挂满头脚，赶紧吹起口哨对桑克瑞德比划起来说四晨星 上空有一只不属于拉凯提卡大森林的仙子猪飞过必是天降祥瑞于里昂热与玛托雅妈妈对万神大星墓的探访定有可喜收获。

桑克瑞德顺着他指向仰头瞄了眼，直接吐出嘴里草根，钉在万神大星墓大门的石缝里。

“真要有仙子猪，你怎么不去看看谁又做恶梦了？”

“你又知道。”

“想知道也不难吧。黑暗中的光，极昼中的暗……永不落下地平线的星。”

“你要是不学于里昂热这种语气说话，还比较让人动心。”

“跟他有什么关系？”

“你真是……嗨。”

老实人桑克瑞德莫名其妙被对方白了一大眼，正要反驳却转念一想，露出一种欠揍的得意。

“你就仗着琳喜欢你，于里昂热也好脾气，脸色全往我这甩。不过算啦，就当是出来玩。”他对着石门上装点的彩色石头产生了兴趣，作势要敲下来几颗，又挠挠头转身在草地里挑挑拣拣，“带两颗回去，我记得琳想要命名石……”

他挑出一颗橙黄色的石头，翻来覆去摸着表面：“你看这个像不像猫眼睛？”

“猫眼石不是这样的吧？应该更晶莹一点？”

“那是打磨过的。”桑克瑞德吹掉石头上的沙土揣进兜，“好工匠居然不知道？不会吧——”

他伸了个懒腰，看外头天晚了，打算到四星墓转转找找别的石头。谁知前脚刚踏出万神大星墓门口两只守护兽石像的视线范围，后脚跟就收到一阵不寻常的震动。

“什么？”桑克瑞德立即给暗之战士递个眼色，旋身冲向石门，迎面却见于里昂热和雅·修特拉同样从内狂奔而出，还猛朝他打手势，“这是怎么了？”

“抓住他，桑克瑞德！跑出去的这个——”

“抓住什么？喂？”

他没有看到于里昂热和修特拉追逐的东西，仅仅靠不寻常气息激发防御本能，但防御动作未能有效应对目不见之物。就算是他两眼都瞎了，也能感到某样物质撞上了身体。

桑克瑞德刹在原地，修特拉负气地叫了一声，于里昂热则发起呆来。暗之战士追上他们，几个人面面相觑。

“到底搞什么？”

“你怎么不抓住它？”

“抓住什么？”

“你没看到？”

“根本不明白你喊的是什么东西。”

“好了好了，修特拉，请冷静。”

“我们好不容易才挖出来……”

“所以你在说什么啊？”

修特拉跺着鞋跟，气鼓鼓地走出万神大星墓，余下于里昂热苦笑着看看桑克瑞德，安慰地拍拍肩膀。

“刚吃这家伙一个白眼，又给修特拉撒一身的气。”

“就时运而言，”于里昂热转转手中星盘，“今日星位，水天座正位。学海浩瀚而璀璨倒映于水，光华照瓶，精怪碎语絮絮……妮美雅的花束，献给有志求知的冠军。”

“你就直说，我没有兴趣陪你们在里面打发时间很遗憾对吧。”

“也许不在更好。修特拉今天格外严格，连我也是竭力追逐才跟随得了她的脚步。”

“那她刚才到底要我抓住什么？你看到了吗？”

于里昂热先做了个嘘声手势，四下一看，暗之战士追着修特拉去了，才小声回答：“其实……我也没看到。”

“原来你在戏弄我？”

“修特拉看得到明眼未必看得到的东西，所见为实未见为虚的道理，不一定在她手中完全适用。我仅能确认，在我们撬开遗迹中一具石盒后，的确逃出了某种以太……抑或说魔力集合体更为准确。”

两人并肩散着步，大星墓外夜风已吹起森林寂静下去后腾起的香气。

“看来修特拉走远了，回法诺村去了吧？”

“取得村中同意再访遗迹，应礼尚往来，将探访结果告知守护一族。”

“嗯，所以有某样东西跑了出来，而我们都看不到，只有修特拉看得到？我们就这么走了没关系吗，万一是一种魔兽……”

“探访并非无凭无据，做杳然徒劳之功。”于里昂热慢慢叙述修特拉出发前读过的古籍记载，说他们原本就是想看看石盒中收藏的文物，“可没料到，盒子是空的……只怕是年岁太久，已不幸腐烂，化作自然一环。”

“怎么说得这么恐怖，书上说里头是什么？”

于里昂热又转了转星盘，面容显出怜惜：“古时习俗不免存在不近人情的地方……是一只用作祭品的幼猫。”

“噢……是有点吓人。”

“桑克瑞德……不是这个问题。当时祭司赠予幼猫一颗猫眼石，意为对幼小灵魂肩负重任的歉意与来生的祝福。修特拉想……找来给夜之民一个即将诞生的孩子做礼物。”

“这么好心大费周折，是鲁纳尔的亲戚？”

于里昂热停了一步，落在男人后面。桑克瑞德回望一眼，发现于里昂热的表情有点无奈又好笑。

【2】

在桑克瑞德强烈要求下，两人连夜借阿马罗回了趟伊尔美格。这个决定毫无疑问招致雅·修特拉一顿数落，但桑克瑞德就是坚持要走，仿佛在夜之民中多呆一秒都要起疹子似的。因为态度带刺得让人奇怪，于里昂热都不忍多嘴问了一句。

“我不是和谁闹矛盾了才这样。”桑克瑞德肩上挂着浴巾，湿漉漉地往床边一坐就开始挠头，还不知怎的涌起高速甩干身上水珠的欲望，“我一看到守护之民和夜之民就想离开。没有理由，只是看到他们就……”

他整理了老半天，突然想到描述的词又咬着牙不肯说。于里昂热也不催促，只柔和地将两人换洗衣物折叠好，顺次放进衣柜，设置结界防止生霉。

“……有点害怕。”

“这就是奇闻了。你若‘无意间’招惹维斯族的贵人们，只一两个便罢了。但要把全族计在内，再加上夜之民……”

“喂喂喂，酸味儿冒得不是时候啊。”

“敝人五感迟钝，可没有闻到哦。”

“好了吧，好了吧，喂……”

“除非……”这精灵幽幽地敲敲脑门，一个“恍然大悟”，“招惹玛托雅，相当于与两族为敌。”

“修特拉再厉害也没到这个程度吧。”桑克瑞德擦干自己，一下子倒在床上，随手把浴巾扔给精灵，再揉揉肩和腿松松肌肉，蹭着床单发出一声舒服的咕哝。只是不知怎的，他总觉得自己的咕哝声像小孩子对着温柔乡撒娇，赶忙捂住嘴翻了个身。人回都回到了，继续探究“为什么”无趣得很，于里昂热也不打算为这事儿拌嘴下去，挨个脱去首饰，边建议桑克瑞德先睡边提着睡袍开启卧室门准备冲洗。精灵手脚轻，进进出出只一小股动静，袍子拖拖曳曳窸窸窣窣的，听得男人耳尖直痒，屋外水声传来时也不禁十指抓起床单，脚趾将揉成团的布料搓进脚心。等于里昂热洗好回来，桑克瑞德趴着的位置已经皱巴巴一大片了。

“你让我以为你吃了婴猴薄荷……”于里昂热俯身覆上半截，抽走男人两只猴爪里的被单，“是么？森林里的好菜，还是小仙子的茶点？”

背脊上的呼气凉飕飕的，桑克瑞德打着盹，呼噜着鼻音拧巴了下身体，而后那精灵发出笑声，捋顺这头白色发丝直到他睡着。

【3】

次日桑克瑞德一醒，觉得全身哪哪不对劲。于里昂热贴着他后颈还在睡，但气息和喉音传来的方位不太对劲，好像人在正后方，声音却在头顶。他对于里昂热揽在腰间的手臂也很不满意，在几秒内一心只想弓起身把这家伙甩开，或是回身给那张精致脸蛋来上一爪子。

他给自己的想法吓了一跳，忙挣出精灵手臂的圈。但他站起来时平衡不稳，得左右摇摆一下才好。

这时桑克瑞德觉得“事情不对”的味道越来越重了。两耳位置像是被棉花塞得紧紧的，屋里屋外的动静全从头顶穿过。他扬起头，头发间似乎有什么玩意儿动了动；接着他在窗户的光线里转了个身，给自己扇了一掌。

“……于里昂热！”

对方惺忪睁眼，见桑克瑞德炸着一尾巴毛，略略眨了眨后复又睡去。

过了会儿，于里昂热再次睁眼，这回瞪得老大，支支吾吾几下后问：“谁不解梦中风情，惹你生气了？”

“什么？”

“我想不该是我……”

“喂！”

“难道是东方传说里猫的报恩……”

“……你再睡会儿算了。”

【4】

这下可好，桑克瑞德原想在这两天偷闲里把琳接来伊尔美格小休，碍着新长出来的猫尾巴和猫耳朵，没法出门了。

于里昂热代劳了接回任务，顺便给雅·修特拉送信。等待两人返回庄园的两小时里，桑克瑞德费尽周折才把尾巴藏进大衣底下，还观察好尾巴的活动方式与心情关系，试图克制情绪不让它乱动。头顶的两只猫耳朵就没办法了，根据于里昂热出门前的检查结果，这两只猫耳朵占用了人类耳朵的功能，虽然还不清楚具体如何实现这种效果也不知原因，不过在解决以前，桑克瑞德勉强认同暂时不把它盖住的建议。

但男人千算万算也没算到于里昂热带回庄园的人不仅有琳，还有他们那位共同的好友、水晶都十大杰出人物之首……暗之战士陪笑着连连后退，努力不让自己表情给桑克瑞德看出“好笑”的味道来。“我只是想爬上圣法斯里克天庭挖矿！你总不能因为自己长了条猫尾巴就不让我赚外快吧？”中庸工艺馆的外聘工匠高声辩解，“只有赚够了钱，我才能养得起一只阿马罗……”说完这人溜之大吉，琳也挽留不住。

剩下三人你看看我我看看你，琳的担忧溢于言表，远胜于里昂热那股子带着点幸灾乐祸的兴味盎然。桑克瑞德看着精灵的脸暗叫不好，往屁股上一摸，果然，先前藏好了的尾巴又炸了起来，把外套下摆掀得一翘一翘。琳定定望着尾巴，越来越忧虑，再看向男人的脸。

好孩子，桑克瑞德心想，比那个只会傻笑的不负责任的老师强多了。他备受安慰，没有在意让琳过来摸一摸尾巴上刺丛起来的毛。

“那个，我听说……猫毛竖起来，是生气的表现。桑克瑞德生气了吗？因为我带那个人过来……”琳的双眼扑扇，“他说等会给你带会让你高兴的东西……”

于里昂热实在憋不住笑，千辛万苦撇开了头，加上琳又在一旁小心翼翼，桑克瑞德一肚子不爽无处发泄，只得拿眼珠剐那精灵，两手扯低衣摆。

“鉴于昨日种种情状，我想修特拉不会轻视，过不了多久就能迎来回音。”于里昂热勉强用两指拉平嘴角以免再被男人捉住训斥，“不要急乱了方寸。”

“不是这个问题。”声音全从头顶接进，桑克瑞德不得不抬起两手检查那两只毛绒耳朵有没有在抖，“你们都把我当成猫。”

于里昂热放下掩着嘴的手，会意地把少女叫到身旁，低声耳语几句。他重新展现出的仪容让人安心，琳听完耳语后点头告别桑克瑞德跑出庄园，桑克瑞德也未阻止。

“出了什么好主意？”

“跟那位先生说说，别真的去摘木天蓼。”

“……该死。”

于里昂热倚着桌角转起星盘，不紧不张，抽出一张世界树之干，五指抻开，戏耍似地将卡牌折成三段再并拢指尖，洒出一把淡青色的光点。

“为使信息详尽准确，桑克瑞德，请允我多问……昨天进万神大星墓之前，你对夜之民与守护一族，是否有抗拒心理？”

桑克瑞德克制着不让眼睛追着这些漫天撒的光点，按住两只手。精灵口吻郑重，他亦认真思考比对后才答：“没有。从四星墓回来才这么想。也不是我想这样，只是当时突然……”他两手神经反射地一弹，慌忙将之化作一个比划手势，“有种冲动要我远离他们。”

“如果不照直觉来做会如何？”

“可能就是烦躁易怒。你看，大家都很欢迎我们做客，修特拉又心情不太好，我再火上浇油就糟了吧？”

“也许离开才比较让人担忧……”

“那你说怎么办？难道离开拉凯提卡我就会变成猫？没有这种道理吧？况且我都没有进万神大星墓，也没有随便跑进去招里头的神讨厌……啊。”男人猛然像被灵犀戳心，“该不会，你们打开那个盒子放出了什么来，我又没抓住它，真的让神生气了才降下这种诅咒？”

“原本我也这么推测。不过在将琳带回伊尔美格路上，我认为应换一个角度推测。”

于里昂热庄严、肃穆且无比认真地望过来，桑克瑞德也竖起耳朵——高高地竖起耳朵——聆听，身后尾巴弯曲地绷着他都无暇顾及。

但他精神太集中，两耳对讯息的敏锐提高多倍，小仙子从屋外飞过，他也“噔”地耸起肩膀拧过脖子，准确地把眼中所见小仙子的数量和上一秒自己听觉辨认出的数字对上号。他还想把小仙子们抓进来……念头被分出来那一刻，桑克瑞德发觉尾巴正不住地摇动。

他听见于里昂热愧疚道歉，说是真的憋不住了。

对此桑克瑞德再发脾气，最终还是无可奈何。等于里昂热把笑容抹掉恢复认真，桑克瑞德反而也笑出了声。

长尾巴和尖耳朵都是无害的，修特拉他们不就是这样吗？一直有一副猫咪的外表乍看并没有什么损失……

“倘若你担心自己领队风范和一家之长威严，大可向玛托雅取经。”

“行行好于里昂热，别添乱了，赶紧想法子吧。”

【5】

玛托·雅·修特拉隔日在雷克兰德一角接见了这位倒霉的猫化人族。她坚持不让桑克瑞德再进大森林以免隆卡的魔法直接影响现状，也不愿到伊尔美格去跟仙子们打个半饱才做得了事。

“总而言之，你是一只猫。”

这个结论在桑克瑞德听来无异于白活了半辈子，为了推翻这种不祥预感，男人选择从好友的用词做切入点。

“为什么不是猫魅族？”

“猫魅族，猫？”修特拉冷冷地弯起嘴，“你是说我？”

桑克瑞德瞥了眼对方尾巴。挺好，没有炸毛。他决心伸手去摸，也理所当然地被修特拉一棍子敲回原形。

“老实点，下面我要开始说正事了。首先是那个石盒里封印的幼猫，书中记载了当时的祝祷词，但也仅能解答问题的一部分。‘守护者忠心必有回报，印鉴开启之日，生命重享轮回。’”

桑克瑞德看了眼于里昂热，等对方给自己说明白点。“印鉴是石盒的封印，解开后，这只猫的生命就会从守护的职责中解脱，进入轮回。”精灵诚实答道，“到这部分为止，只是对少许现象做出解释，比如为什么石盒内没有物什……我想也许封印本身就经过某种魔法处理，仅留下猫的灵魂。”

“也就是另一种形式的以太。”修特拉点头继续说，“附在你身上也好解释。你的体质太令人羡慕了呢。”

“哈，谢了啊？”

“但‘逃跑’也是现象的一种。本来打开盒子意味着解脱，可它为什么逃跑？并且……按照记载，盒子里应该还有一样信物，是祭司送给这只猫的礼物。它作为完成守护任务的象征，应该经过开启盒子的人进行一道仪式，宣布它可以得到奖赏才对。我已经做好了用那个信物举行仪式的准备，可盒子是空的。”

“没有谁那么大胆去盗隆卡人的墓吧。”

“印鉴没有被破坏的迹象，应该不是盗墓。可能是弄丢了……”

“什么祭司啊？”

“况且，我的书里只记载这场仪式发生本身，而仪式背后的习俗、咒文、象征意义都还要查阅，往前追溯的话，古隆卡文的解读也是个难题。于里昂热。”猫魅族往自己身旁的包裹一指，“拓本和参考全在这儿了。”

“看这架势，你要让于里昂热来解读啊。”

“我想不出交给其他人的理由。”

“您说得对。”

“你别往上凑啊于里昂热。”

精灵暗暗捏了把桑克瑞德的尾巴根，后者膝盖一松，知趣地不吱声了。剩下交谈里桑克瑞德都乖巧地收起膝盖坐着听导师玛托雅与于里昂热老师嘱咐注意事项，只差用小本子写日记，上书“今天某年某日，天气晴，玛托雅妈妈和于里昂热老师非常关心我”后交给两位审阅，讨来摸头夸奖。不过这男人没乖巧多久，随着一阵无来由的玩心高涨，他凑在好友手边摆摆尾巴，试着缠上对方的那一根。

【6】

“……大体来说，这只小猫的灵魂，要借用你的身体体验一次完整生命。猫的生命短则短矣，长则十五二十……”

于里昂热叹完气才把桑克瑞德从墙壁上摘下来。修特拉不饶人，他于里昂热自己也不敢先开口，桑克瑞德就给修特拉罚吊在墙上听完了古隆卡民俗一百讲。修特拉走后男人给放下来时的猫耳朵都耷拉了，尾巴蔫蔫黏着腿。

“你是说我就得保持这个样子，少则十五年多则二十年？”

“对原初世界的我们来说，也就一整天左右吧……”

“你的紧张感呢？盒子是你俩开的！”

“抱歉……”

“你这个表情说抱歉谁信啊——”刚才的推测在心底砸了块石头，桑克瑞德抱怨得有气无力。但沉默会儿后他抬起眼瞅见于里昂热依旧在笑，想了想改了口，“你有办法了对吧。”

“加快‘这一生’的进度。你需要配合它的本能。”

“噢，就是说我得表演得像只猫。”

“演绎不经心，表皮易剥离……当逆风化作刀割破身躯，不如顺风躲避。”

于里昂热说着就伸出手，轻轻捏捏男人耷在头顶的耳朵尖。

耳朵的主人呲牙咧嘴：“喵。”

【7】

于里昂热的话他会听，可别人这么干他就有意见了。

采矿归来的暗之战士包裹一摞，偷瞄眼确认琳看不到，把桑克瑞德拉到一边。

“既然于里昂热老师都那么说了，”这好男人满嘴肚子里捯饬出的坏水，掏出富有弹性的某物来，在桑克瑞德眼前甩了甩，“要不……”

“拿开。”

“啊，炸毛了。不对啊，我确实听说猫都喜欢……”

“拿开！”桑克瑞德磨着牙。

“……你这个耳朵的意思是不是其实有兴趣？来，桑克瑞德——”

桑克瑞德冲着对方的手腕挠了一爪子，恰好于里昂热抱着书从一边路过。精灵站定看了两眼，接过暗之战士手里的狗尾巴草放进腰包。

“猫和人应该定时分开，虽然在配合那枚灵魂的本能，但人仍是人……”他和蔼地望着战友，“近来我研究古隆卡方言发音和组词特性，暂不开课，老师一词可不敢当。”

精灵施施然回到书堆里，扔下暗之战士对着桑克瑞德瞪眼。

“你不是说他好脾气？”

“他也没发脾气吧？”

“可我瘆得慌。”

“我什么都不知道，只有喵喵叫的份。”男人的尾巴甩来甩去，“喵~喵~”

【8】

猫和人的本能有些共通之处，比如桑克瑞德一点都不抗拒表达对床上柔软织物的爱恋，几年里换洗备用的被单全部被于里昂热堆在一起，专门给男人往里头钻。到第四个晚上，猫化现象越来越严重，桑克瑞德的兴趣也在改变，常常执着着白颜色，非要把白色被单做成的窝挪到接近白色或浅黄色的墙壁旁。

他反倒对于里昂热的丝质裙装有些排斥，起先撕扯两下就失去兴趣，后来变成只要于里昂热穿着这身裙装靠近便会被他扯走用两手可劲儿刨。次数多了，两人都觉得这身衣服面临被撕碎的危险，桑克瑞德也宁愿窝在床单里不起来。他不可抑制地变懒，整天里除了被琳拉到花丛里晒太阳就是蜷成一团睡大觉——实际上白天晒太阳的时间里有三分之二也是在睡觉——但只要醒着，破坏力就高得令于里昂热和琳咋舌，还让小仙子们从“两种灵魂”的观察兴致冷却成畏惧。几次险些把于里昂热的书堆撕成纸屑飞雪后，狗尾巴草的所有权归于琳，专在男人准备忽视自身体型与猫的实际差距跳上于里昂热桌面和书页前将之引开。

等桑克瑞德清醒，对着自己造出的狼藉唉声叹气，于里昂热仅能安慰他“至少没有四肢着地，舔舐身体洗澡，也不把琳当做需要照顾的晚辈叼后颈毛”。然而夜里于里昂热的日子并不安稳。桑克瑞德会用两腿踢蹬精灵的腰，把双手放在精灵胸前挠。他对于里昂热的身体很不满意——在睡梦里——嫌他太硬，虽然桑克瑞德在眯着眼舔起精灵手指的时候绝对不会这么抱怨。

第六天下午桑克瑞德突然在晒太阳时清醒，发现自己蜷得舒舒服服的，后背靠着琳的腿而少女也一边嗅着花，抚摸他的猫耳朵。这看起来好像没有任何问题的景象让男人深感恐惧，竭力遏止自己炸起尾巴的冲动，一步步挪回房里。

“喂，于里昂热，它什么时候成年？”

于里昂热闻言停了一瞬，接着在笔记本上画下最后一笔。

“从你发情开始。”

【9】

等桑克瑞德开始发情……

于里昂热也头痛起来了。

修特拉特地交代，这期间为防以太混杂，他绝对不能沾桑克瑞德一下。

“渡过发情期，激活以太就能让计入灵魂‘享用生命’的时间加快流动。这是一个转折点，幸好，桑克瑞德不用经历下一个转折点……这个阶段应该很快就要结束了。只要我们找出那枚祭司送给祭品的信物，给灵魂举行仪式送它去以太之海……”

“下一个转折点是什么？”桑克瑞德听完于里昂热的转述后问。

“实不相瞒，我也……”

“等一下。”男人的智商突然上升到俯瞰众生的高度，“……我们好像忘了一个问题。”

“嗯？”

“这个灵魂是公猫还是母猫？”

【10】

次日桑克瑞德不肯出门，琳在门外怎么叫他都不应。于里昂热不便细说，唯有叮嘱琳接下来一两天需要生活自理或到修特拉身边去暂住，并反锁起卧室。

桑克瑞德绝望而控制不了地望着自己勃起；作为人类所有的性感点都被激发活性；他来回翻滚，被窝满足不了此时内心和身体需求上的空洞。最后他趴在床边咬着被单不肯出声，心里奇怪为什么猫的意识不在这时占据高地。

他害怕听到于里昂热叫自己名字，只要一叫，他就忍不住抬起腰扭动，露出亟待赏赐的后穴。但于里昂热又不得不定时叫他两声，以免发情的影响作用过大，把这男人完全变成猫。

“矛盾螺旋。”于里昂热同情地望着他，“请用上你引以为傲的自制力。”

耳朵都撇得快贴上头皮了，桑克瑞德无助地呜呜哀鸣，埋着脸磨蹭。腿间湿漉漉的，整晚维持这个姿态让他精疲力竭，而“于里昂热彻夜看着他”的认知又一再促使渴求加重，不住用身下勃起擦碰床单也无济于事。如此坚持一段后，“另一颗灵魂”作祟的感觉逐渐明显，桑克瑞德注意到自己正打算想办法舔自己的下体——他惊恐地制止四肢，却忍不住主动掰开臀瓣扩张。

“噢……”于里昂热的声音不恰当地响了起来，令男人腰部一凹，“……我好像明白了。”

桑克瑞德气急地用力瞪他，催促精灵赶紧说清楚明白了什么而于里昂热显得悲天悯人，长长叹气。

“我好像得想办法让你……”

“别、别说了！”

那精灵无慈悲地靠过来，抬手伸进桑克瑞德腿间，指头戳上沉甸甸的双囊。

“的确，有些事实，不说为好……”于里昂热冷静地抚慰起手中器官，指甲轻轻描画软皮纹理，“……但事情本身不得不做……”

“喂、吁……”桑克瑞德失措叫了两声，尾巴随着精灵抚摸节奏直直弹高，乃至臀部也向前后上下蠕动，脚趾紧抠住底下毛毯。他为后方得到温度而兴奋，口中喘息一顿一顿，响应尾部的反应，并试着往于里昂热手掌热度传来的方向靠近，臀瓣贴上精灵的腿。

他扭头对上于里昂热出奇地缺少表情的脸，有些明白也不免失落。发情后性本能的渴求无对象差别，于里昂热只不过是刚好在这里而已，他当然不能强求于里昂热做点什么，不论是躺下来给他操一顿或者操他一顿让他满足。人类和兽类的差别也许体现于此，做爱虽是交配的文字称呼，但交配很难反过来通称为做爱。桑克瑞德咬着嘴巴回过头也把下身从于里昂热腿上挪开。

“到那边去……你、你去那边。”

桑克瑞德声称可以自慰，人长这么大，又是出了名的高手，这点小事不在话下。他反手把尾巴捋下来夹在腿间，一边揉搓一侧乳首，嘶嘶抽气。但令男人意外的是于里昂热并未遵从指示离开，反而又靠近过来，那股眯细后刺穿皮肉的目光几乎有了实体，冷静从容地直插着男人的背。

“该帮忙还是要帮的。”

“不是……你去……”桑克瑞德汗涔涔地反推了推对方。尽管于里昂热轻声细语，根据以往经验，桑克瑞德还是觉得这么下去反倒不该，“……这不是，那个……”

然而于里昂热依旧坚持。“请你安静听我说完。”他大方地指了指自己，表示自己并不想真的做点什么，“……仅仅是帮助。”

“帮、怎么……哇！”

桑克瑞德紧紧夹起腿，尾巴倒插在腿间只绷得住几秒就整条软了下去，连带着身躯，顺着于里昂热的抚触塌在床边。那精灵口吻认真，一字一字咬得清晰。

“下面是于里昂热·奥居雷老师的讲课……”

“不、别——”桑克瑞德猛地意识到了精灵的目的，以及另一种对方没有明说的事实；挫败感和羞耻心逆袭，他想继续推开于里昂热，四肢却因精灵指尖直接探进穴口压上敏感点而无力挥动。他因对体内那个灵魂实质有了全新认识而涨红了脸，却反射性地欢迎着于里昂热叼住猫耳尖舔舐软毛与内廓，括约肌反复张缩迎合体内手指，前方用力抚弄和揉搓自身就像这样能抹消烧进脑子里的高热一样。后方填塞进的异物虽然相比“预计应得”的要瘦小，但于里昂热只重复施加对前列腺的刺激，快感纯粹直白，迅速盖过想要吞掉更粗大某物的无耻渴望。桑克瑞德一下子丧失了抗拒能力，除残存气力一刻不停用于自渎外，其余全数交给身后下体，贪婪吸吮亦不自觉地缩进于里昂热双臂圈出的空间扭动。

只是这样他仍旧不满。偶尔神智从另一颗灵魂上回转，桑克瑞德还认得出于里昂热的些微古怪所在。脸颊违抗了精灵想让他固定下来方便按摩双耳的建议，转向一侧希求贴近。

“于里昂热……”他难得凑出整块力气呢喃，刻意吐出舌尖凑上精灵的刺青，“……别当我是其他东西。”

于里昂热愣了下，按着敏感处向两侧扩开的手指亦出现一丝迟疑，被桑克瑞德捉住空隙整个人翻转过来。

“如果当做别的东西，就不要继续了，我自己来也行。”

先前唐突声称要上课的精灵族皱起脸，仿佛一副好口才被老鼠咬了去。

“不……其实……”他低低辩白，说到一半又似乎不好意思讲完。最后于里昂热放弃言语，也没有将手指抽走，而是持续在前列腺上摩擦并向内推进，同时拂开男人头发，沿着人类的耳际一路舔吻至胸前，在红肿的乳尖上弹弹舌尖，又眼疾手快揪住男人跳进两人间的尾巴。“……全然是不得已。”于里昂热将尾巴塞回桑克瑞德手中让它和男人挺立性器卷在一块，又递来这只手，由着桑克瑞德含住，“请你务必……用心配合，让彷徨的灵魂尽早脱去……”

于里昂热趁着男人捧着自己手臂吸吮之际向前，陷在下身肠壁中的指头亦破开阻碍朝里一捅，借着桑克瑞德的呻吟声掩护，附在猫耳旁道出实情。

【11】

“假……普雷恩西？那是谁？”琳艰难地吸收着于里昂热说出的词，“小、小仙子变成的草人，还是幻化魔法？”（*1）

“这么理解也无妨……”

于里昂热摇摇头，不打算深入详解。但这两天里照顾琳的修特拉听懂了，脸色发青。

“我真的以为那是一只公猫的灵魂。”

“附着在雄性体内，不到特殊时期，当它是雄性也不算大错。”

“嚯，那好吧。现在呢，我们的沃特斯猫妈妈好些了吗？”

“经过两天……嗯……”于里昂热措辞得痛苦万分，尤其在修特拉揶揄的目光里，不得已吞吞吐吐，“‘产后’……恢复。”

“谁扮演小猫？”

“……玛托雅。”

“这只小猫还真健康，嗯？”

挖苦对象从不在场的男人转到自己身上了，于里昂热百般委屈似地垮下脸。

“但你既然来了，应该也处理得差不多了吧。”

“是的……”于里昂热松了口气，掏出一颗形似猫眼但打磨粗糙的石头，“它在这里面。”

一路采矿伐木忙到这一路来顺便做个旁听学生的工艺馆外聘大工匠瞅了眼那颗石头，突然惊呼出声：“我见过这个。桑克瑞德从大星墓门口捡来的。”

雅·修特拉与于里昂热同时望望这个人，再互相看看。“事实清楚了。”雅·修特拉先开了口，“它的灵魂不是逃跑，而是来追逐这颗石头。谁叫桑克瑞德的体质‘令人羡慕’呢……”她威严地将长杖一拄，“来吧，做下一步工作。噢还有——于里昂热，这几天不是只忙着逗猫忘了我要你干的活吧？”

“解读报告书在这里。”

但修特拉只是粗粗翻了几页后放在一旁，夸奖于里昂热“干得不错”，不像是要用解读古隆卡文的结果辅助什么的样子。精灵心生疑窦，绕着弯儿向琳确认这两天修特拉没有说出其他未道明的研究进展后才对好友问起。

“啊，不是说你的解读报告没有用，这就是个交换条件。”魔女漫不经心地修整指甲，仪容敛肃以示对隆卡古神的尊重，“绝大部分习俗，其实守护之民都可以告诉我。至于这份报告，就当是我给你出主意的代价咯。”

“出……”

“我从头到尾只要这颗石头。把未完成的仪式完成好，让它成为一颗具有新生意义的石头。我不是不帮你们啊，但不能白帮。规矩还得有，再说谁叫桑克瑞德把石头拿走了。”

“我想问题的关键应该是为什么这颗石头流落在外。”于里昂热几乎能在脑中模拟出桑克瑞德“怎么又怪我了”的嚎叫。

“打磨得这么难看，可能是未完工吧。”

“修特拉……”

“不过，”魔女忽又记起自己嘱咐，“你照我说的做没有？发情的时候。”

“……玛托雅的嘱托，岂有阳奉阴违的道理。不……更该说，是没有胆量。”

“那就好。”

玛托雅心满意足。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 注（*1）：pseudopregnancy，假孕。就是说母猫发情时戳后面导致假孕……咳咳咳咳。


End file.
